staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
14 lutego 1992
TP1 8.00 Dzień dobry - poranny magazyn rozmaitości 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 Szkoła dla rodziców - Porady lekarza i psychologa. Co czytać? 9.50 Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Albertville'92: biatlon - sztafeta kobiet, sanki - dwójki TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.00 Agroszkoła: Budynki dla drobiu. Ekonomika ł marketing drobiu; Sad zimą 12.30 Ekstra (4) - serial dok. prod. angielskiej. Czasami obywatele czują się zmuszeni do wzięcia prawa w swoje ręce... 13.10 Eko-Lego - Oceany 13.30 Tropami Mitów - "Zmierzch nad Brahmaputrą" - film dok. (odc. 1 ). Flora i fauna 14.20 Teleplastikon 14.40 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? Program poświęcony preorientacji zawodowej, prezentacja szkół średnich, zawodowych i techników 15.00 Telewizja Edukacyjna zaprasza - informacje o najciekawszych programach na najbliższy tydzień 15.15 Nerwice... i co pan na to, panie Freud? - cz. IV. Myślenie magiczne. Przesądy, wróżby - ich miejsce w życiu 15.30 Uniwersytet Nauczycielski. Nauka języka. 16.00 Studio 7 proponuje 16.15 Dla najmłodszych: Ciuchcia - program o oczach, okularach i optykach 17.05 Język angielski dla dzieci: (1) Muzzy comes back! 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Piłkarska kadra czeka 17.45 Klub dobrej książki 18.10 "Bill Cosby Show" -serial prod. USA 18.35 Raport 19.00 Reflex 19.15 Dobranoc: "Bouli" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Szpieg doskonały" (5) - serial sensacyjny prod. angielskiej 21.05 Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Albertville'92: hokej: CSRS - Kanada, Szwajcaria - Norwegia, łyżwy figurowe - tańce 22.05 Zespół "Zapis" przedstawia... 22.35 Zimowe Igrzyska OIimpijskie Albertville'92: hokej: CSRF - Kanada, podsumowanie dnia 23.35 Polskie ZOO 23.45 Jutro w programie 23.50 "Siódemka" w "Jedynce" - francuski program satelitarny przedstawia "Stephane Grappelli" 1.20 Zakończenie programu TP2: 7.30 Panorama 7.40 Rano 8.00 Gazeta domowa 8.10 Telewizja biznes 8.35 "Lucky Luke" - serial animowany prod. francuskiej 9.00 Świat kobiet - magazyn 9.25 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 9.45 Rano 10.00 CNN 10.10 Język angielski (48) 13.25 Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Albertville'92: skoki drużynowe, hokej: WNP - Francja, łyżwy szybkie 1 km kobiet 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 "Pokolenia" serial prod. USA 17.00 Dzień zakochanych 17.05 Valentine Day - reportaż 17.30 Doskonała para - teleturniej 18.00-20.00 Programy regionalne 20.00 Znane małżeństwa 20.30 Horoskopy dla zakochanych 20.40 Kochać, jak to trudno powiedzieć - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Panorama 21.25 "Zdradliwy pocałunek" - film fab. prod. USA (1983) 23.00 Znane małżeństwa 23.30 Przeboje dla zakochanych - live 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Elvis Presley na Hawajach 0.40 Zakończenie programu Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot - serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout - progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 The New Leave it to Beaver - serial komed. 11.00 Maude - serial komed. 11.30 The Young Doctors - serial austral. 12.00 The Bold and the Beautiful - serial obycz. 12.30 The Young and the Restless - serial obycz. 13.30 Barnaby Jones - serial detek. 14.30 Another World - serial obycz. 15.20 Santa Barbara - serial obycz. 15.45 Wife of the Week - teleturniej 16.15 The Brady Bunch - serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Different Strokes - serial komed. 18.30 Bewitched - serial komediowy 19.00 Facts of Life - serial komediowy 19.30 Candid Camera - podpatrzone ukrytą kamerą 20.00 Love at First Sight - telezabawa 20.30 Parker Lewis Can't Lose - serial 21.00 Rags to Riches - serial 22.00 Hunter - serial krym. 23.00 WWF - supergwiazdy wolnej amerykanki 24.00 Kino grozy: Planet of the Vampites 2.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Amerykańskie muskuły 8.30 Narciarstwo, slalom gigant mężczyzn, Heavenly Valey 9.00 Koszykówka, liga niemiecka 10.30 Amerykańskie muskuły 11.00 Piłka nożna, Urugwaj - Chile 12.00 Hokej na lodzie 14.00 Narciarstwo - Olimpiada 14.30 Longitude - sporty wodne 15.00 Amerykańskie muskuły 15.30 Piłka nożna, Argentyna - Ekwado 16.30 Volvo PGA European Toru 1992 17.30 Pilote - belgijski mag. sportów motor. 18.00 Narciarstwo - przegląd tygodnia 19.00 NBA Action 1992 19.30 Tenis, turniej Volvo - w San Francisco, finały 20.30 Piłka nożna, Peru - Wenezuela 21.30 Go - międzynarodowe sporty motorowe 22.30 Koszykówka NBA 24.00 Boks MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside - przeboje na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 13.00 Teledyski prezentuje Simone 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits - największe przeboje George'a Michaela 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - inf. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies - informator film. 17.30 MTV News at Night - informacje muz., wywiady z artystami 17.45 3 From 1 - trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 MTV Prime - najnowsze teledyski, wschodzące gwiazdy 19.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today - rap show 19.30 Dial MTV - widzowie wybierają pięć najlepszych teledysków 20.00 Teledyski na życzenie prezentuje Ray Cokes 21.30 The Pulse with Swatch - w świecie mody, wzory, kolekcje, znani projektanci 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - informacje muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies - informator film. 23.30 MTV News at Night - informacje muz., wywiady z artystami 23.45 3 From 1 - trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 MTV's Post Modern - znane utwory, popularni wykonawcy 1.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Muzyka nocą RTL Plus 6.00 RTL Fruh-Magazin 8.30 Treff am Alex - magazyn infor.-muz. z Berlina 8.55 Autostrada do nieba - serial USA 9.45 Bogaci i piękni - serial USA 10.10 Dr med. Marcus Welby - serial USA 11.00 Kochany wujek Bill - serial USA 11.30 Tic Tac Toc - telezabawa 12.00 Potyczki rodzinne - show 12.30 Der Hammer - serial USA 12.55 Wiadomości 13.00 Ein Vater zuviel - serial USA 13.30 Santa Barbara - serial USA 14.20 Die Springfield Story - serial USA 15.05 Dallas - serial USA 15.55 ChiPs - serial USA 16.45 Riskant! - telegra 17.10 Cena jest właściwa - telegra 17.45 Durchgedreht - video-show 17.55 Wiadomości 18.00 Elf 99 - mag. dla młodzieży 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Pazifikgeschwader 214 - serial USA 20.15 Tropikalna gorączka - serial sensac. USA 21.15 Ein Schloss am Worthersee - serial austr. 22.10 Gwizdek - show piłkarski 23.00 Tutti Frutti - erotyczny teleshow 24.00 Striptiz o północy 0.10 Die erotischen Traume einer Frau - wł. film fab., 1980 1.45 Unter todlicher Sonne - western USA, 1973 3.20 Der Menschen Horigkeit - ang. melodramat, 1964 4.55 After Hours - magazyn z Ameryki 5.35 Ein Vater zuviel Sat 1 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 - telewizja śniadaniowa 8.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Powrót do Edenu 10.00 Wahre Wunder 10.55 Hunter 11.55 Glucksrad 12.40 Porada dnia 12.45 Tele-Borse, cz. I - notowania giełdowe 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Tele-Borse, cz. II 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens - serial USA 14.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie - serial komed. USA 15.00 Wiadomości 15.05 Falcon Crest - serial famil. USA 16.00 Cagney and Lacey - serial krym. USA 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Geh auf Ganze! - telegra 18.15 Bingo - telegra 18.45 Guten Abend, Deutschland - wiadomości 19.20 Glucksrad - show 20.05 Prognoza pogody 20.15 Die Sensationsreporterin - film fab. USA, 1991 22.25 Das Schloss in den Ardennen - film fab. USA, 1969 0.15 Wiadomości 0.20 SAT 1 Olympia-Club 0.35 Hollywood Fantasies 3sat 9.00 Zeit im Bild 13.00 Zeit im Bild 13.10 ORF-Mittagsmagazin 13.45 Zur Sache 14.15 Hitparade 15.00 Liedercirus prasentiert: Grose Rosinen 16.30 Die Ruck-Show - niegdysiejsze szlagiery 17.00 Mini-Zib - wiadomości dla dzieci 17.10 Pinokio - ser. 17.35 Sergeant Herry - ser. tv 18.00 Notowania giełdowe 18.25 Tips und Trends 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 3 Sat-Studio 19.30 Ausland - korespondencje ze świata 20.00 Serial tv 21.00 Rundschau - progr. polit.-gosp. 21.50 10 vor 10 - mag. inform. 22.15 Kulturjournal - mag. kult. 22.20 Sportzeit - wiadomości 22.30 Seitenblicke - Revue - kultura współżycia 22.55 Fata Morgana - esej Pro 7 6.15 Richmond Hill - austral. ser. sensac. 7.00 Trick 7 8.30 Muppet Show 9.00 Harry's wundersamcs Strafgericht - ser. komed. USA 9.30 Doogie Howser, M.D. 10.00 Ben Cropp 11.00 Das frohliche Dorf - film niem. 12.30 Die knallharten Funf 13.30 Die Falle schnappt zu 15.05 Perry Mason - ser. detekt. USA 16.05 Endstation Gerechtigkeit - ser. krym. USA 17.00 Trick 7 - ser. anim. 19.00 Ein Colt fur alle Falle - ser. sensac. USA 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Die drei von der Tankstelle - niem. komedia 22.05 Operation Maskerade - ser. detekt. USA 23.00 Das Ritual - film krym. USA 1.05 Wiadomości 1.15 Special Squad 2.05 M.A.S.H. - ser. USA 2.30 Wiadomości 2.40 Heisse Katzen 4.20 Wiadomości 4.30 Velaba ruft 6.00 Das Geheimnis der blauen Tropfen - ser. komed. USA